sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
The Critic
__TOC__ He's the type of guy who doesn't know how to keep his darned mouth shut. This gets him into trouble and gains him haters. He has a curiosity that he believes should be answered and sated if at all possible. he isn't heartless but his grudges affect his judgement greatly. He is mostly thin, and he doesn't really have abs either. He is weak since he doesn't work out at all. Wears a lot loose clothing. General Personality Although he comes off as annoying, know it all and judgmental, he still does have a decent side. Marcus is usually a type of person to leave not when he should but when things get dangerous for him. He is selfish and stubborn about what he knows but still is open minded enough to admit to his mistakes or corrections. : Good Traits: He can be kind;Likes animals;Tends to think over problems : Bad Traits: His attitude;Criticizes;Stubborn;Blunt : Quirks: He likes to follow people around to find out info;Sing random songs;Listen to music and play invisible instruments to it(like air guitar), Blunt Hopes : To solve his own curiosity. To be able to touch things again. Hope his family will be happy. No one he loves to get hurt because of him. To get a girlfriend. Fears : Roaches. Being alone forever. Pain. Homeless people. Memorable Quote(s) * "No offense,..." * "You want to know how this happened to me? I was hated so much that they hated me out of their reality" * "Yeah that is not going to work" Family * Mother: Eun-ah Rush * Step Father:Charlie Rush * Sibling(s):Lee-Hoon Ethan Rush (Half- brother) * Father: Mr. Tae-won * Father 's girlfriend: Kiya Friends * Isic: Who is his bro and best friend. Looks up to him intellectually. Enemies * WHO ISN'T HIS ENEMY? * Grae: Dude this guy and his powers scares Critic. Other Notable Relationships * NOPE Love Interest Has this one girl he likes from school but never got enough guts to say anything : Past/Current Lovers: None Powers & Skills ENTER GENERAL INFO ABOUT SKILLS OR ABILITIES Chronolock: Power to exist outside of space and time. :PROS: : He is stuck in a dimension that is out of this dimension's time and space. Thus although a person from this side can hear him and see him, they cannot touch him with anything. *This power also grants him ability to do almost anything in the dimension he is in, like teleport to places, fly, go through walls since none of that actually exists in his dimension. *He is also not affected by time, thus stays the same age. :CONS: : He is not in the current plane of existence thus can't touch anything or do anything. Weapons His Wits and words. Other Equipment N/A Fighting Style He doesn't fight; He can't really get hurt so he just stays there? But he can distract people with words. : Strengths: Distraction! He could also make a good information gatherer/stalker : 'Weaknesses: ' Attitude: he would backstab if he doesn't like you His family although good, was all about grades and school, so to escape all the stress, he started to get into the sci-fi and superheroes. His parents got a divorce when he was 5. Though his father does still see him, Marcus chose to live with his mother. His mother remarried to an American and his father started dating with a Japanese girl. Family things aside, his father gave him a artifact that his great grandfather found, telling him that it is full of power. Though afterwards he threw the artifact under his bed and forgot about it. Years later, when he is attending collage (he was in mechanics and engineering), Marcus firmly started believing that there are multiple worlds other their own, a different dimension. He finally got the inspiration to do it, by watching a old sci-fi marathon about different inventions that did different things. He built a machine inspired by the sci fi movies and tried to built close to it as possible, while looking for materials he found the artifact again and he thought why not and took it as one of the materials. His friend Issac a Metropolis University Reject helped him with the formulas and equations. Marcus started this experiment of his own to open a dimension gate and for power he used lightning (from a lightning storm), and the artifact as a medium. But when lightning hit the rod that led to his machine, it backfired (maybe from the faulty wiring or maybe the power was too strong) and the artifact exploded. He woke up in the ground, though he did not realize he wasn't a ghost until a week later, he quickly went to find his family but when his mom saw him she freaked out. It looked like his mother was unstable after his death and was recovering slowly. Scared and hurt, Marcus got away as fast as possible and went to the only person he could, his friend. Issac was surprised but more instead intrigued. After multiple test they both guessed that he wasn't really dead at all but instead outside of this dimension. Wondered to tell the Justice League or not, they both agreed to go to the Flash for help. The Flash as well as Kid Flash was amazed by what they saw and called Batman who told flash it could have been caused by an unidentified source and told him that this could be dangerous and should be contained. Marcus didn't take that well. He got angry and got away. Marcus slowly got depressed, angry and then accepted his fate. That he was stuck there. So he is going to abuse this ability to his own needs. Marcus has nothing to look forward to so instead he will do what he can to make himself be happy and solve his all his curiosity and live the way he can Sci-Fi Fan; Experienced the Kubler-Ross Model; Fanboy; Never watched Star Wars or Star Trek. *He can't be pictured or picked up by electronic items Category:Profiles Category:Profile Category:Villain